


accidental

by ErraticIpseity



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticIpseity/pseuds/ErraticIpseity
Summary: Missing scene following episode 047 "The New Door"
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	accidental

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not let me think about anything else until I wrote it. I'm not super satisfied with it, but I've been staring at it for nearly a week now so I think it's time to just post it. Enjoy!
> 
> [Update 5/6/2020: I came back and edited this a smidge. I wrote the original version before I'd finished listening to the series and before I re-learned how to write dialogue. The fic hasn't changed much but I feel like it flows better and sounds more realistic now. Let me know if you notice any typos, I've proofread the new version but not as thoroughly as I usually do.]

_[PROLONGED SILENCE, BROKEN ONLY BY GENTLE BREATHING]_

_[MUFFLED FOOTSTEPS GROWING GRADUALLY LOUDER]_

_[DOOR CREAKS OPEN]_

**MARTIN**

Jon? I’m just about to clock off if y— **_(whispered)_ **Oh sorry.

**MARTIN**

**_(whispered)_ **

Jon? You awake?

**ARCHIVIST**

**_(bleary)_ **

Wot? Ah…ow.

_[FRANTIC SHUFFLING OF PAPERS OVERLAPS WORDS]_

**ARCHIVIST**

Fine. ‘M fine. Must’ve fall’n ‘sleep.

**MARTIN**

You really don't look fine. I mean—you look fine! But you look a bit ill. Are you sure you’re alright? I could make you some tea if you like. I think there’s a virus or something going around, Tim sounded like he was coming down with—hang on is that blood?

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m _fine_. Thank you for your concern. **_(exhausted)_** Go home, Martin.

_[FOOTSTEPS APPROACH AS MARTIN DOES THE OPPOSITE OF GOING HOME]_

**MARTIN**

Oh. Oh God. That’s a _lot_ of blood. What did you do?!

**ARCHIVIST**

Er. It was…the bread knife? In the canteen. Accident.

**MARTIN**

And you just went right back to work?! What is wrong with you?

**ARCHIVIST**

I was putting pressure on it! Then I started looking for a specific statement and I…I don’t remember…

**MARTIN**

Memory loss isn't exactly a good sign. Do you want me to take you to A&E? It looks really bad.

**ARCHIVIST**

No! No, thank you. I can deal with this on my own. I have a first aid kit ove—

_[CHAIR SCRAPES AGAINST FLOOR]_

_[CRY OF PAIN FROM ARCHIVIST]_

_[CLATTERING]_

_[HURRIED FOOTSTEPS]_

**MARTIN**

Look, I know— _[sigh]_ I know that officially I can’t order you around, but I really, really think you should take a cab to A&E. In fact…I won’t leave you alone until you do.

**ARCHIVIST**

_[resigned sigh]_ Fine. Can I at least bandage it first? So I don’t bleed the whole way there?

**MARTIN**

Right, right, right, okay. So, where _is_ that first aid kit?

**ARCHIVIST**

Behind some files in the blue milk crate, in the third stack of boxes from the left. No wait, the right. By that wall.

_[FOOTSTEPS, SHUFFLING NOISES]_

**MARTIN**

I’ve got it! How did you even—? You know what, never mind.

_[CRINKLING]_

_[SOUND OF STICKY TAPE BEING UNROLLED]_

_[RUSTLING]_

_[SOUND OF ANNOYANCE FROM ARCHIVIST]_

**MARTIN**

Just let me—

**ARCHIVIST**

Ah! Stop, stop, stop, stop, I can do it myself!

**MARTIN**

Your hands are shaking too much, you’re making a mess!

**ARCHIVIST**

A-At least I’m actually watching what I’m—ow!

**MARTIN**

I am watching what I’m doing! _You_ keep _moving_! And anyway, shouldn’t you…er…your jumper? It’s so soggy the tape’s not sticking.

**ARCHIVIST**

I-I don’t think I c-can lift my arms high enough.

**MARTIN**

I could cut it off? I’ve seen that in films.

**ARCHIVIST**

No. This is good enough. Just leave it.

**MARTIN**

Right, yep, good call. Er…hospital then?

**ARCHIVIST**

I might… _[frustrated sigh]_ I definitely need help walking.

**MARTIN**

Oh! Of course, I'll just—Oh, hang on. Did you want to stop recording?

**ARCHIVIST**

Ah, damn. I’m sure this will be a joy to listen to later. End recording.

_[CLICK]_


End file.
